


don't hide too far in the dark

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [33]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Vampire Soojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: so it's just a plotless one shot because i wanted to write vampire soojin lmao. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 18





	don't hide too far in the dark

Minnie met the red eyed woman in the attic of her newly bought mansion. The woman was shaking, eyes and lips quivering with her fangs out. Minnie was surprised, almost falling down the ladder but luckily got hold onto the hardwood in time. She went to check what the scratching noise was in her attic, only to find a vampire with a blood stained white flannel.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my property?" Was what the thai woman questioned as her eyebrows met halfway. She didn't get a proper look at the woman before she turned the lights on. The stranger was shaking, the color of her orbs red, her eyes and lips shaking with two sharp teeth that went just halfway her bottom lip. Not to mention the blood stained white flannel and the very dead racoon right in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I had no other place to go."

"Are you a vampire?" Minnie questioned. It wasn't a surprising thing for Minnie. At first the vampires ruled over human, before humans realized that there were more of them and less vampires to go against with. They killed as many vampires as they can, but they were still that went into hiding and pretended as humans. Some are still caught when they would go into hunger and their eyes turn to a dark shade of red as their fangs grow out of their gums.

"I- I won't hurt you, I w-wasn't planning to-"

"Throw that dead racoon with you before I do something I might regret. You do know it's legal for me to kill vampires, and you're pretty pathetic against me. All you have is your sharp ass fangs, vampire. I can kill you in a matter of seconds, especially since you're looking pretty hungry now. You rely on your full engine too."

"Ma-Ma'am- Master? Please let me stay here. I have n-nowhere else to go. I promise I won't bother you."

Minnie walks towards the vampire, pulling the woman by the chin. "So this is how a real vampire looks like up close." She scoffed. "I expected you to be scarrier. Not like a fluffy toy." The human smiled. "I'll let you stay, sure. Know that you're lower than me and you will address me as your master. Got it?" Minnie removes her hand.

The vampire hesitantly. "Y-Yes, master."

"What's your name, pet?"

"S-Soojin. Seo Soojin."

"What year were you born?"

"1998."

Minnie cursed internally. Soojin wouldn't be the one who murdered her father right in front of her if she was this young. "Are you fucking with me right now or are you really only 19?" The human questioned, pushing the vampire against the floorboard.

Soojin whimpered, vision blurring as she haven't eaten anything for days except the dead racoon from three days ago. "I-I'm telling the truth, master. P-Please don't hurt me." The vampire pleaded for her life, hands around the human's wrist, trying to push Minnie off with the little strength she had left.

"You have no use for me." Minnie sighed, pushing her wrist against Soojin's lips. The younger woman looked up to her. "Suck before I change my mind of letting you live." Minnie wasn't actually a bad person, even to the kind that drained her father to death.

Soojin gulped before parting her lips, pushing her fangs into the human's skin as she starts to suck lightly. Minnie looks down to the vampire with hooded eyes. The human knew that the one who murdered her father already died from a vampire hunter's arrow, but she still refused to believe it. She wanted to be the one to take the blood-sucking parasite's life slowly as she begs for her life. Minnie wouldn't get that pleasure of killing the young vampire in front of her.

"Stop." Soojin pulled away, licking the wound she left on the human's skin so it would heal faster. "I will let you live and feed you. Just don't bother me. Don't think that means we're friends just because I'm sparing you, vampire." Minnie didn't even know why she would be sparing the young vampire. It won't benefit her in any way, and it wouldn't make her feel better. She guesses at least she won't carry any guilt of letting someone die, especially someone this young. "Now, come with me."

Minnie didn't feel anything for the younger woman until when her friends came over and she almost freaked out when one of them almost seen Soojin in her room with her eyes red, indicating that she was too hungry now, especially since Minnie has been out for two days straight for her business outing, only to be visited by her friends the moment she got home and was about to let Soojin feed on her. The moment Minnie's friends left, she went directly into the vampire's room and Soojin sat on her lap before she even knew, the younger woman moaning as she tries to reach to whatever she can.

"Easy there, pet." Soojin calmed down at the human's voice as she breaths slowly. "Now stop. You've been feeding on me so much lately."

"I- I like being with master so much. I like it when master touch me."

Minnie pulled the younger woman against her unconsciously, pushing Soojin against the bed as she pushed herself between the vampire's legs. Soojin whimpered, moaning as Minnie kisses her. The human could taste her own blood, but she couldn't care less as she pressed her knee against Soojin's aching core.

When Soojin felt the older woman pushing between her walls, the first thing that ever penetrated her there apart from her master's fingers, it felt weird at first and painful that filled her to the brim. Soojin thought of everytime her master would let her feed on her as she tries to get used to the stretch. Minnie wanted the vampire all to herself the moment her pet begged her to stop as it was too much. Minnie didn't even realize the sun coming up as she looked down to Soojin's pained expression.

Vampires weren't immortal, nor do they exceed to more than 300 years of age. Maybe they did, but ever since human won superiority over them, their lifespan decreased, and they only live up to average human life because of lack of blood for survival.

Soojin fainted not of hunger, but exhaustion from having to scream all night and take her master every minute of the time, who only gives her a few seconds to rest before pushing inside her again.

Minnie went from hating the vampire unprovoked, to telling Soojin her name and get random boners at the sound of Soojin calling her by her name. Vampires can't procreate with humans. Although it made Minnie a bit sad with the fact, but she would lie if it wasn't a bit in her favor. 

Soojin told Minnie how she ended up in the attic. The mansion was long abandoned for more than ten years. Soojin's mom took shelter there with her after escaping their house that the humans burned down with Soojin's father in it. Soojin's mom died of starvation and turned to ashes, but Soojin managed to live off the animals she could find nearby, although it would never take her long before she'll start to need human blood. Luckily she met Minnie before the worst could happen. Minnie realized that the vampire's scar and hers came from the other sides.

Soojin pushes her teeth into Minnie's skin one more time, dragging her nails down the older woman's back as she moans. Minnie groaned as she pulled the younger up, making Soojin sit on her lap, pushing her cock further into the vampire that made Soojin pull away as she moaned. "You've been biting me too much, Soojin."

"I- I couldn't help it, I'm sorry."

"What did I say about apologizing, little one?" Minnie whispered, pulling the vampire lightly by the hair to prevent Soojin from kissing her. "You only apologize if you did something wrong. You can't help your hunger."

"But I'm not hungry. I just wanted to give you marks like you do with me, Minnie."

"What's my name again?" Minnie questioned, thrusting upward. Soojin shuddered against her. "I think you got my name wrong, little girl." Soojin tried to kiss the human's lips to make it up, only to be stopped by the light grip on her hair.

"M-Master." Minnie smiled, seeing the way Soojin's iris turned to a dark shade of red. "Can I please bite you again, master?"

Minnie smiled. "Sure."

Soojin nearly twirled as she parted her lips, sinking her teeth deep into Minnie's skin. Minnie released a breath, moving her hips that made Soojin moan against her skin. Minnie smiled when the vampire on her lap pulled away, licking her lips as her iris turned back to chocolate brown. "Thank you, master."

**Author's Note:**

> so it's just a plotless one shot because i wanted to write vampire soojin lmao. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
